Scarlet (book)
Scarlet is the second book in The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer. This book features Scarlet (loosely based on Little Red Riding Hood), and takes place in France. It was released on February 5, 2013. Synopsis The fates of Cinder and Scarlet collide as a Lunar threat spreads across the Earth... Cinder, the cyborg mechanic, returns in the second thrilling installment of the bestselling Lunar Chronicles. She's trying to break out of prison—even though if she succeeds, she'll be the Commonwealth's most wanted fugitive. Halfway around the world, Scarlet Benoit's grandmother is missing. It turns out there are many things Scarlet doesn't know about her grandmother or the grave danger she has lived in her whole life. When Scarlet encounters Wolf, a street fighter who may have information as to her grandmother's whereabouts, she is loath to trust this stranger, but is inexplicably drawn to him, and he to her. As Scarlet and Wolf unravel one mystery, they encounter another when they meet Cinder. Now, all of them must stay one step ahead of the vicious Lunar Queen Levana, who will do anything for the handsome Prince Kai to become her husband, her king, her prisoner. Summary Coming Soon! '' Main characters *Scarlet Benoit *Wolf/Ze'ev Kesley *Michelle Benoit *Carswell Thorne *Linh Cinder/Princess Selene *Kai *Iko *Queen Levana Supporting characters *Dr. Erland *Gilles *Émilie *Ran Kesley *Linh Adri *Linh Peony *Linh Pearl *Linh Garan *Sybil Mira *Emperor Rikan *Konn Torin *Nainsi *Cress Mira *Li *Fateen *Queen Channary *Queen Camilla *President Vargas *Governor-General Williams *Prime Minister Kamin *Prime Minister Bromstad Excerpt An excerpt from the book can be found here: Scarlet. Foreign editions ''Scarlet is translated and published in the following countries: Scarlet Cover Brasil.jpg|Scarlet (Brazil) Scarlet Cover Bulgaria.jpg|Скарлет (Bulgaria) Scarlet Cover Catalonia.jpg|Scarlet (Catalonia) Scarlet Cover Czech Republic.jpg|Scarlet (Czech Republic) Scarlet Cover France.JPG|Scarlet (France) Scarlet Cover Germany.png|Wie Blut so rot (Germany) Scarlet Cover Greece.jpg|Σκάρλετ (Greece) Scarlet Cover Hungary.jpg|Scarlet (Hungary) Scarlet Cover Italy.jpeg|Scarlet (Italy) Scarlet Cover Korea.png|스칼렛 (Korea) Scarlet Cover Latin America.png|Scarlet (Latin America) Scarlet Cover Poland.png|Scarlet (Poland) Scarlet Cover Portugal.png|Scarlet (Portugal) Scarlet Cover Russia.jpg|Красная Шапочка (Russia) Scarlet Cover Spain.jpg|Scarlet (Spain) Scarlet Cover Sweden.png|Scarlet (Sweden) Scarlet Cover Taiwan.jpg|星際小紅帽 (Taiwan) Scarlet Cover Thailand.png|สาวน้อยหมวกโลหิต (Thailand) Scarlet Cover The Netherlands.jpg|Scarlet (The Netherlands) Scarlet Cover Turkey.png|Scarlet (Turkey) Scarlet Cover Vietnam.jpg|Scarlet (Vietnam) Trivia * Scarlet, according to Marissa, changed a lot during revisions. In the first draft, rather than being kidnapped, Scarlet’s grandmother was being kept as an indentured servant in America, and Scarlet and Wolf had to get money to buy her freedom (which he then won in a fight). Also, Wolf had amnesia. Scarlet’s father didn’t make an appearance until the third or fourth draft of the book. Locations and landmarks from S.E. remaining in T.E. *From the conversation between Carswell Thorne, Linh Cinder and Iko, it is revealed that Los Angeles and Fiji both either have remained intact or have not undergone name-changes. **Los Angeles is later set as the main stage of Carswell's Guide to Being Lucky, though in-univese chronologically the events in the story take place first. *From Scarlet Benoit's recollection, it is revealed that the Musée du Louvre still exists, though a lot of the art works have been destroyed. *From the global news feed Emperor Kai was listening to, it is revealed that cities including Tokyo, Manila, Mumbai, New York, Mexico City, Cairo, London, Moscow, Istanbul and Sydney either have remained intact or have not undergone name-changes. References Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Scarlet